Tru Love
by strongmedicine00
Summary: How would Lu know that someday her life would change for the better in one breath. Jonas Ray moved into town, a hansome business man from Long Island, New York. At first she thought he was annoying, because he was everywhere she went. Who was she to know
1. Chapter 1

Tru Love

How would Lu know that someday her life would change for the better in one breath. Jonas Ray moved into town, a hansome business man from Long Island, New York. At first she thought he was annoying, because he was everywhere she went. Who was she to know that a little while later she would start dating him, marry him, & having little Milagro w/ him. Everything is cool until Lu gets shot & stole from.

Lana: "Doctor West I have one of your patients out here she has to see you right away."

Dylan: "Send her right in Lana."

Candis: "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice today doctor west."

Dylan: "What's up?"

Candis: "I think I might have the flu, it's been the longest flu I've ever had though."

Dylan: "How so Candis?"

Candis: "I have been sick in the mornings, my moods are out of wack, I'm tired all the time, my period is really late."

Dylan: "How many days late are you?"

Candis: "I thought that I had started a last week, all I did was spot a little for half of a day, then nothing."

Dylan: "Well Candis I'm gonna get Peter & have him get you a little box. I think your pregnant Candis."

Candis: "Really?"

-- Lu runs into someone while heading to her office to meet w/ Brandee to go over her test results.--

Lu: "Excuse me."

Jonas: "No problem doctor Delgado."

Lu: "I haven't seen you around here before can I help you?"

Jonas: "I was looking for somewhere to get stitches, I was moving into my new place & I cut my arm on a broken piece of glass."

Lu: "I can fix ya up if you like."

Jonas: "Are all the docs here as pretty as you doctor Delgado?"

Lu: "Um... most of the women here are decent looking yeah."

Jonas: "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Jonas Ray."

Lu: "An I'm Luisa Delgado."

Jonas: "Luisa that's a very beautiful name."

Lu: "Thank you, I've got to get going I need to deliver something & I'll fix your arm up."

Dylan: "Lana can you call Candis & let her know that her results are here she needs to see Peter."

-- Lu had seen Jonas regularly at the clinic, he was getting annoying. A few weeks later...--

Jonas: "Hello again doctor Degado how are you doing today?"

Lu: "I'm just heading to the cafeteria to get some lunch."

Jonas: "Mind if I join you, my treat?"

Lu: "Ok just don't plan on having a good selection it's only cafeteria food."

Jonas: "I'm not going to get you in trouble am I doctor Delgado?"

Lu: "Excuse me?"

Jonas: "You don't have a boyfriend or anything right?"

Lu: "If I did I wouldn't be eating lunch w/ you Mr. Ray."

Jonas: "Have you been a doctor for long doctor Delgado?"

Lu: "Yeah about five years, goodness I can't really believe it's been that long."

Jonas: "I heard that the RWHC is your clinic that's amazing that a beautiful woman like you run a wonderful place like that."

Lu: "Call me Lu & thank you sometimes it's nice to hear someone other than my patients be thankful for the clinic."

Jonas: "Do you have plans next saturday Lu?"

Lu: "Not at the moment why?"

Jonas: "Will you have dinner w/ me Luisa?"

Lu: "I would love that Mr. Ray thank you."

Jonas: "Lu call me Jonas please."

Lu: "Thank you Jonas I better get back to work now it was nice talking w/ someone over lunch."

Lu continued to speak to Jonas, sometimes take him up on his lunch & dinner offers, but sometimes not. He was everywhere in the clinic, in the chat room, in the cafateria, everywhere. He finally asked her to date him officially a few weeks later which she accepted. A few months later Jonas asked Lu to marry him & almost lost her forever. Lu was shot & the assailant took her engagement ring from Jonas.

Dylan: "Has anyone seen Lu I need to ask her something?"

Kayla: "She's suppose to be here ask Lana, I think Lana was gonna call her."

Dylan: "Lana have you spoken to Lu?"

Lana: "No she hasn't answered her phone."

--Jonas calls & asks for Dylan since Lana tells him that Lu isn't there.--

Jonas: "Dylan Luisa was gonna be on duty tonight & after that we were gonna go get a pizza & ice cream. I haven't heard from her is she there?"

Dylan: "She hasn't been in or called & we can't reach her I will meet you at her place in ten minutes."

--When Dylan got there Jonas was already there & Lu wasn't home. They went outside to leave & came close to finding her but never. Meanwhile Lu asks a couple passers by for help & they think she's drunk & just ignore her. Lana calls Lu's cell & Dylan & Jonas hear it, they find her.--

Dylan: "Jonas stay w/ her I will get my car & then we are off to Rittenhouse."

Jonas: "Lu it's gonna be okay Dylan & I are here now."

-- They hit a snag once they arrive at Rittenhouse, Lu has the same blood type as the president & no one is allowed to have it, because he is flying in Philidelphia. Dylan gets the blood & does emergency surgery. Lu wakes up in recovery.--

Lu: "What happened?"

Jonas: "Shh... Lu don't talk you need to rest you lost a lot of blood & we almost lost you."

Dylan: "Lu do you remember what happened?"

Lu: "Someone asked me for my ring & I said no (I thought my husband gave that to me) he shot me."

Jonas: "Your husband gave that to you?"

Lu: "When I thought that I knew my answer yes Jonas I will marry you."

Dylan: "We are so glad Lana called your phone or we may not have found you."

Lu: "When can I go home Dylan?"

Dylan: "In a few days once you get some rest & we kept watch over you to make sure your doing ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Tru Love (Part 2)

How would Lu know that someday her life would change for the better in one breath. Jonas Ray moved into town, a handsome business man from Long Island, New York. At first she thought he was annoying, because he was everywhere she went. Who was she to know that a little while later she would start dating him, marry him, & having little Milagro w/ him. Everything is cool until Lu gets shot & stole from. After Lu's recovery things start to really turning romantic between her & Jonas. Lu begins feeling lucky to have such a good man in her life. Although she is still scared that somehow it will get messed up & he will leave her like Mickey & the others. Lu doesn't want to hurt anymore, nor does she want to be alone. Lu finally works up the courage to tell all of this to Jonas. How will he react to her concerns?

-- Lu goes to see Dylan & gets a clean bill of health, she has recovered well. That night after work.--

Lu: "Hello is anyone home? Anyone wanna hear about my first day back at work?"

-- Jonas was no where to be found, the house was completely dark except for a dim light coming from the bedroom. Curious Lu goes to check things out. Jonas is wait for her w/ flowers & perfume.--

Lu: "Oh my goodness Jonas!"

-- Jonas didn't say a word he just walked up to Lu gave her a comforting hug & whispered "shh... don't say anything you'll ruin it come here let me hold you Luisa" , Lu did as she was asked & soon realized that she was in for one exotic night. They made love until Jonas finally pulled away & took Lu by the hand & led her to the bathroom. Lu was happy to see a luxurious bubble bath w/ rose petals & soft music playing. After the water had turned freezing cold Jonas carried Lu into the bedroom & feed her strawberries dipped in chocolate, they made love & held each other for the rest of the night. (Which this was the first time since Lu's accident.) The next morning... --

Lu: "Jonas thank you for last night that was so damn sweet of you, have I told you I love you lately?"

Jonas: "I love you Lu, I told Dylan that your going to take the day off today. You rest & I will fix us something to eat."

Lu: "Jonas I had appointments today, how did you get Dylan to cover for me?"

Jonas: "I got him two tickets to the Damita Jo concert."

Lu: "Those must have been expensive, but thanks for doing this."

Jonas: "When do you want to get married?"

Lu: "In a month or so, just so we can have a nice small wedding."

-- Jonas & Lu have pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, & mixed fruit bowls. After breakfast they go down to her old neighborhood & spend the afternoon walking around it talking about their wedding.--

Lu: "I have always feared losing touch w/ the neighborhood."

Jonas: "Lu it's not going anywhere & we can come back anytime you like sweetheart."

Lu: "What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

Jonas: "Absolutely nothing except be yourself & open your clinic."

--Jonas puts on 'Feels Like Forever' by: Joe Cocker in the car stereo & he asks Lu to dance w/ him. He sings to her "I might have never met you not another time or place", " "turned my life around, all I know is it feels like forever". They get a Italian meal take out & take it home to have a candle light dinner & watch a movie before going to bed early to be rested for the next day. However, they don't do much sleeping, both not wanting the day / night to end.--


	3. Chapter 3

Tru Love (Part 3)

After Lu gets released from Rittenhouse Jonas tells her to take it easy for a few days and then they will start working on planning the wedding. Lu writes Marc a letter updating him on what's been going on in her life, Marc writes her back. Lana and the chat room girls try to plan a wedding shower for Lu.

Jonas: "What kind of wedding should we have Lu?"

Lu: "I just want a small wedding."

Jonas: "Lu it's going to take more planning than that especially with my mother."

Lu: "Later I'm going to write Marc and let him know our good news."

-- Later that evening --

Lu's letter to Marc:

Dear Marc,

Things have been well here with Jonas and Rittenhouse, I'm alright too.

How are you doing? Jonas and I have some news to share with you we're

getting married Marc! You should see our house it's wonderful, I've included a

picture of it along with a copy of our engagment announcement. Work has

been alright, you know it's just work. Things are always hectic at the RWHC.

Lana and everyone at work say hello and they send you good thoughts.

Call me when you get a chance so we can talk for a while okay. I miss you.

Love,

Mom

P.S. About a week ago I was shot and some guy took my engagment ring.

Don't worry I'm fine Jonas and Dylan found me and I have to have surgery.

I hope to hear from you soon.

--Lu and Jonas finish their conversation about the wedding--

Jonas: "Luisa it does not matter to me what kind of wedding we have I just want to marry you."

Lu: "Joe you don't have anything to worry about there is nothing that will change my mind. I want to marry you too."

Jonas: "We will have Marc along with all of our family and friends surrounding us it will be a special day."

Lu: "I think I have a check up with Dylan in a couple days I'm just not sure what time."

Jonas: "We are all just lucky to have you back with us Luisa."

Lu: "I can't believe that he took my ring from me I'm sorry Jonas I know that must have been expensive."

Jonas: "Luisa that does not matter to me you survived I can get you a new ring."

--The next morning at Rittenhouse--

Lana: "Doctor West Rachel Levi is in your office she said she needs to see you right away."

Dylan: "Thanks Lana where is her chart?"

Lana: "She had a difficult night."

Dylan: "With her stomach?"

Lana: "Yes she's in her for her stomach again."

Dylan: "It's against her religion to operate, but I really need to or she will die."

Lana: "She have cancer or something doctor west?"

Dylan: "She has advanced cervical cancer, I need to go see her now."

Rachel: "Doctor west can I have something for this pain?"

Dylan: "I put you on Vicodin Rachel, but it's only going to work for a short time I need to operate."

Rachel: "You already did one operation how many more?"

Dylan: "Rachel I need to remove as much of the cancer from your pelvis as I can."

Rachel: "Alright do the surgery."

-- Jonas takes Lu to the RWHC to see Dylan for her afternoon appointment. --

Lu: "Lana I'm here to see Dylan."

Lana: "Doctor west Lu is here."

Dylan: "Lu, Jonas come into my office."

Jonas: "So how is Luisa doing?"

Dylan: " She's recovered just fine."

Lu: "When can I come back to work?"

Dylan: "In a week."

Lu: "How are my patients doing?"

Dylan: "Everyone is holding up alright."

--Marc replies to Lu's letter--

Dear Mom,

I'm happy to hear that you and Jonas are getting married. Have you set a date yet?

Your news about being shot scared me senseless are you sure you are alright? Don't

lie to me mom, tell me. School is going smoothly, I've made a few new buddies. My

classes are going alright too. Tell Jonas and ever-one that I said hello. The picture

of you and Jonas was a good one. Thanks for sending it to me. I have a test that

I need to study for I will talk to you soon. I love you.

Marc

-- Lana plans a meeting with the chatroom girls to start planning a wedding shower for Lu.--

Lana: "I was thinking maybe we could have it in the chatroom."

Kayla: "We have to keep everything a secret from Lu."

Carrie: "Lets think about the food and drinks we want to have."

Morgan: "I wonder what Lu's favorite color is?"

Shelly: "Hm... I don't know."

Suzanne: "I know she likes appliances."

Candis: "For sure."

Callie: "Lu can relate to appliances."

Brandee: "She needs some new candles and lotions."

Shari: "Uhuh something that smells good."

Lana: "She's not wearing her old T-shirts on her honeymoon."

Audrey: "Back to the food I can make stir fry if there are any takers."


	4. Chapter 4

Tru Love chapter 4

Lu & Jonas move into there new cheaper smaller house with baby Milagro (who is almost a month old now).

Marc came home from school for a visit, Dylan and Callie are staying in touch (even though they broke up)

Araya is visiting her grandparents in California.

--Lu & Jonas' house--

"Joe can you remind me to pick up some milk on the way home from the clinic today? Just call me or something."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that Luisa no problem. Do you want me to get the milk?"

"No it's fine. I can't believe Mi Mi growing so much in so little time. Yes you are, your a growing girl!"

"Lu the sitter paged me earlier when you were in the shower, she can't sit today she's sick."

"Well that's nice isn't it?"

"Norma said she can watch her."

"Oh, God bless Norma. I have to go to work today it's Peter's birthday & we're throwing him a surprise party at lunch."

"Hm... tell him I said happy birthday."

"Will do."

(Lu's pager goes off)

"Shit, I gotta go."

"Alright well I love you."

"I love you too."

--RWHC--

"Update me Kayla... a fire?"

"Yeah Deana's in bay three, she's waiting for a bed in the burn unit."

"How bad?"

"Covered with second degree burns, a couple third degree burns."

"I'll go check on her."

"I gave her some pain medicine she's sleeping."

"Did you page me?"

"No Peter did, he's up in L&D he's got a mom ready to give birth & she's only six months."

"I better get up there."

(L&D)

"Peter how bad is it?"

"Well..."

"Oh my God Brandee!"

"Lu I don't know how this happened."

"Peter can you give Brandee & I a moment alone?"

"Sure."

"Brandee what do you mean you don't know how this happened? I mean you have two black eyes & look at your arms they are covered."

"Lu please."

"What? I can help you, but you gotta talk to me."

"He came home at three in the morning the other night so I told him I was going to leave."

"Brandee did he hit you?"

"Yeah, Lu he hit me over & over & over. I thought he was gone kill me Lu. Is my baby gonna be okay?"

"I'll take care of both of you & your little one is gonna be fine."

"Peter the contractions are two minutes apart I need your help in here."

"Okay Brandee start pushing."

"That's it. One more good push."

"Well Lu looks like Brandee's first born is a baby boy!"

"Any names Brandee?"

"Hm... Dawson Mitchell."

(Callie calls Dylan)

"Hello?"

"Can you come over when your shift is over? I have to see you."

"Callie I told you that we would stay friends & that I will always be here for you."

"That's one thing I love about you."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Don't you mean loved?"

"No Dylan, I still love you."

"What about Jac?"

"Dylan that was stupid of me to leave you for him he wasn't a good catch at all."

"So I am?"

"I've dreamed about you for so many nights Dylan. Don't you think about me?"

"Yes I've dreampt of you too."

--Later that night at Lu's--

"Hello I'm home! Does anybody wanna hear about my crazy crappy day?"

"Hey Lu! I had a boring day at Ray Ventures so tell me about that crazy crappy day."

"Well Deana came in covered in burns, I have to check on her tomorrow."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"I guess the woman wanted her & her children to be treated at county where their doctor is."

"Oh."

"But.. I delivered a first born today!"

"Lu what about playing hockey with me tomorrow & staying home or at least making it to work late?"

"Why what did you have in mind?"

"We could go to the cinema & see that chick flick you've even dying to see."

"I thought you didn't like chick flicks?"

"I can sell my ears & eyes for one night."

"It's like that?"

"Well maybe we won't watch the whole movie."

(laughs)

"Mom I can watch little sis for you guys no big deal."

"Thanks Marc!"

"Tomorrow I'm having lunch with you okay?"

"Great!"

"Go on get to the movies!"

--Callie's house--

"Dylan why are you so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"For real why are you so nice to me? I mean why don't you hit me just one time?"

"Callie I won't hit you ever. Why would you say something like that? I love you."

"Every guy I've ever been with always ends up hitting me."

"Well I promise you that I will never hit you Callie, not ever."

"Are you lying? That's what most everyone says before they do it."

"No, I'm being straight with you."

"I'm sorry Dylan."

"Don't apologize with what you have been through, your past I understand."

"Thank you."

"No, need to thank me. But you're very welcome."

"Will you make some of that famous pasta? I'm starving."

"If you make the garlic bread I can make the pasta."

"Can we dance to our song?"

"Yes, what's our song?"

"Haven't you heard 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder?"

(They talk while dancing)

"Dylan I don't know where we went wrong, but I miss you."

"Well I'm here now."

"Can you stay the night with me?"

"I would always stay with you Callie."

"We aren't talking about you spending the night anymore are we?"

"Nope."

**HINDER "Lips Of An Angel"**

Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late


End file.
